My Friends
Journal entry #1 I’ve always really liked scary stories, but lately my life has been hard because I have trouble getting along with people. The friends I do have are… morbid… and then they never come back to school after a few months of talking about myths and legends, gory stuff like that. Sometimes I wonder what will happen if I try to find them, even if they’re dead, but I’m never able to… I just can’t ever bring myself to do it. I guess you’d call it a sixth sense… I always get a gut feeling not to go and look for them after they’d been reported missing. I never did find out what happened to them. The last one said something about… a virus, a myth, and something about… an abandoned vault laboratory, I think it was. That was years ago, so I barely remember the guy. Something about that stuck in my head, though. I think I’m going to research what he was talking about sometime later. Just before he disappeared, I got a text from him saying “Remember what I was talking about the other day? Well, I’m going to go look for it.” and that was the last I’d ever heard of him. The only reason I remember he said that was because I never deleted the text. I do it with all of the people’s numbers I get because I don’t have many friends. My dad’s number is the only number I have out of my entire family, only because he’s a safety freak. my mom couldn’t care less, my grandparents are dead, and I don’t have any siblings. I have a cat named Dusty, but she doesn’t need a phone because, obviously, she’s a cat and doesn’t know how to use a phone. Journal entry #2 I’m fed up with my family! Today of all days, I was having a nice time, and I come home to both of my parents drunk and jobless. Dad got up and yelled at me for being home too early, then took his empty beer glass, and broke it on the side of my face. My mother got up, slapped me across my bloody, bruised face, and then fell over and passed out. I had to bandage my face myself while my parents got even more drunk downstairs. I think tonight’s the night I go to look for that thing that my friend was talking about. I looked up everything on it, and found its coordination on a map made by a scientist who died a number of years ago. That gut feeling hit me again as I went to open up my door and leave, so I put my ear against the wall next to my door. You want to know what I heard? My dad loading a pistol, and my mom breathing next to him. My walls are thin, and my hearing is sharp, but I’d have never guessed that my own parents would kill their only daughter just because they were drunk and hated their lives. I slowly backed away from the door, grabbed my things, and opened the window. Dad must’ve heard the window open because he started pounding on the door, and then threatened to shoot through it, if I didn’t unlock it. I’d heard him, but I was already mostly out the window, my heart pounding, and my adrenaline running. I heard gunshots, the splintering of wood, and an outraged scream from my father. I fell the rest of the way down the window, got up, and ran like Satan himself was chasing after me. I felt like he was… Journal entry #3 My whole lower body hurts from running like that last night. I collapsed in the woods near an abandoned house on a hillside. I always get a creepy feeling even looking at the building. Being next to it just creeps me out… it feels like someone is watching me. Might as well conquer my fear of this place now, because I’m going to have to stay here until dark. Good thing I brought food, otherwise I’d have to go buy some food. I didn’t get to grab a bunch of money, but I did get some money. Hopefully that will last me a while, but if it doesn’t, I’m fucked. I’ll probably have to survive off the land or something like that. I really hope I won’t have to deal with some old person that might still live here, but I doubt that anyone is here now. I walked into the house, and the smell of something rotting just punched me in the face when I walked in! I figured that I’d have to get used to that as well, so I just assumed that it was spoiled food and probably a lot of dead animals somewhere in the house. It was extremely cold in there, enough so that I could faintly see the breath in front of me! By now, the smell and the bad feeling in my gut made me feel like I was going to throw up. I walked up the stairs to try and find a bathroom. I walked into the upstairs bathroom, and almost instantly fell back down onto the first floor! There was a hole in front of the door, and above the hole? A human corpse hanging from a broken light fissure on the ceiling. It looked as if this was the cause of the insanity in the town daredevils. I smirked and poked the corpse, making it swing like a pendulum. I stood there for a good three minutes trying to see the bathroom behind the corpse, but it was pitch black. I turned to go back downstairs, and an earsplitting screech echoed through the house. It was coming from behind me… in the bathroom. I heard that screech and I ran, making my already sore muscles even more sore. I jumped through the locked door and planned to just leave the pack behind and steal food from stores at night. I heard the screech again, still from inside the house, and ran even harder. I eventually ended up really far into the woods next to the house. Not knowing where I was, I opened my map and looked at it, but realized that I still wouldn’t know where I was even though I could read the map. At that moment I realized that I’d left my phone in the pack that I had left on the floor in the house, and whatever it was that screamed could still be in there. I was not going to go back in there. Journal entry #4 I made myself a small structure to stay in during the night so that I didn’t freak out over every little noise. That screaming that I heard seems like it’s either in my head, or is echoing around the woods, because I can still hear it. I did finally find my way back to the town, but I had to run from the police a few times because my murderous parents reported me missing. God I hate them! They probably want me to come back so they can kill me! By now, I’ve gotten to the outskirts of town. I did eventually stop for the police, but instead of getting into their car and going home, I simply told them about what my parents did and why I was running. I hope they arrested them. I just wonder if they thought losing their jobs was my fault, or if it was just because they were drunk. Either way, I hope that they're sitting in a stony cell getting what they deserve. The police are after me again. They wanted to question me about the day that I left. I wrote the whole ordeal out from the time that I got to my house to the time that I fell out of the window for them, and I still had a giant scab with a bruise to prove it. I did NOT want to get into that car. I left town with my map and the map for the abandoned vault. Well, I stole someone's phone so that I could find that vault lab. The guy didn’t even care! He was like “Oh, dammit. Not again” as I ran away! I really hope that this works. I want to get to that lab. I think the police are trying to track me. I’ve gotten plenty of texts saying “please return the phone to its owner, and no one will get hurt”, but I’ve gotten used to ignoring it. I’m so far out into the forest that they wouldn’t even be able to see me if they went over with a helicopter. I need to stop now. It’s getting dark and I need to build a shelter, or get up into a tree. Journal entry #5 I’m almost to the vault now. I put in the coordinates on the phone so that I would know where I was going. The birds here don’t call much. I hear wolves at night, and to me, they’re the only comfort I have. I love wolves. I’m still walking. The trees are thinning out now, and the ground is starting to seem like a desert. I feel like I shouldn’t be here. My gut feeling is actually hurting me now, like I need to turn back. I hope nothing bad comes of this. Journal entry #6 I found the vault! I see a few bones here and there... Maybe a lone wolf lives here? I don't know, but my gut feeling has completely gone away now. I think it's safe here now. I'm going to try and open the vault door. Well, I opened the door. My hands are bleeding a little bit. The air coming from inside is really cold. I'm going to put my sweatshirt on so that I don't get too cold. It's so dark in here. My phone died right after I got here. I guess I'm just going to have to wander around until I find a light source. I feel like I'm being watched constantly from behind. The screeching is in my head again... I found a room with a light source, but it's not very big. I guess I can't turn back now. Finding my way back will be impossible by now. I can't open the door to the next room, but I can hear rough breathing from the other side. I hope whoever it is doesn't hurt me. The door opened finally, but what I have seen, I wouldn't ever be prepared for. The room is extremely bright compared to the room behind me. On the floor in front of me was the crumpled, distorted body of what I think is a scientist. The sheer smell of his decomposition was worse than the house where I encountered that thing in the bathroom! I wanted to throw up because it smelled so bad. I heard shuffling in the hallway a little while ago. I'm becoming more and more anxious to get out of this place. Something's not right. I need to get out, but like I said before, there's no getting out now. I keep hearing that screeching. I'm trying to keep my cool, but I can't find comfort in these dark passages. I don't think the screeching is in my head anymore. I think that the thing that screeched in the house came from this vault. I'm not sure, but it's the best idea that I have. I'm becoming more and more paranoid. I think they're looking for me... Journal entry #7 The screaming is getting louder. I thought I saw one in the dim light of one of the rooms. It was so human like. I'm starving, but I can't find anything to eat. I don't want to die here. I can feel them... Watching me from the shadows. Why don't they just attack me? I'm weak enough already. I don't want to get up. Maybe it's the light. I think that I'm going to try and get out. I barely have enough energy to run, but I'm going to try. I can still feel them watching me. I still can't see them One got ahold of my wrist while I was running down a dimly lit hallway. I don't know if it was a hand or what it was, but it wrapped around my wrist and tore at it. There's blood trickling down my hand now. The cut stings like a wasp bit me all the way up my forearm. I really hope I find my way out of here. It hasn't stopped bleeding. I'm getting weaker, and I need some food. I'm sure they can sense it. They'll come for me soon enough... Unless I get out, that is. I'm still trying. I want to get out so bad, and they seem to sense that too. I saw the light of day, but only for a second. I felt them grab my legs and pull me really far into the vault. I hit my head on the wall and got knocked out. Now I’m chained to the wall by my feet. Now I can see them clearly. They’re so humanoid that it scares me. I think the man in this lab made them, but maybe on accident. I’ll never know, and neither will anyone else. They started screeching. Their screeching was so loud that my ears started bleeding. I think one got out. I think that's what was in that house. I hope I don't end up dying here. There's something moving in the chains next to me. I can't see it, but I'm sure it's not one of those monsters. I don't dare call out. The things scream if I do. Maybe, just once, they'll turn all of the lights on. They turned all of the lights on. It's my friend, and he's really injured. He's got a gaping hole in his chest, but he's not bleeding. He's chained by his hands and his feet. He did finally look at me, and he seemed to recognize me. They turned the lights off and then back on in what I assumed was the morning. My friend was one of them. Overnight he'd transformed into a monster. I wonder if that's what they're going to do to me. I hope it gets over with quickly. They left the lights on. I can still hear their humanoid screams echo through the halls. One of them bit me, and it stings extremely bad. I've been crying. I don't know how long this pencil is going to last. There's a pencil sharpener behind me. This pencil still has a ways to go. (A bunch of random marks and blood splatters cover the page here) One stabbed me through the chest! I bled out quite a while ago, but I feel fine. In fact, I feel better than I did before. They let me out of my chains. Their screams are actually words now. They say "welcome" or "it's about time." They talk so casually, like nothing's wrong with them. They call me their leader. I don't look like them. I still look like me. I guess I'm immune, but I'm like them now. I'm among family now. I'm among My Friends... Category:Diary/Journal